The Royal Sunflower
by A-perverted-thot
Summary: After the 1537 Uchiha Civil War, and the death of their monarchs, Konoha is left devastated. The young prince, Naruto, is their only hope to prosperity. He meets the Uchiha prince Sasuke, and they fall in love. Can their love survive with the ever-growing disparity between Uchiha and Konoha? Full summary inside.
1. Full summary

In the year 1537, the great Civil War separated the Uchiha from the Kingdom of Konoha, leaving behind scarce resources and even lesser food. Konoha had only just recovered from the economic and social crisis, when the monarchs, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, were murdered. The hostilities between Konoha and the Uchiha grew when the rumour that the killer was an Uchiha was spread.

The monarchs left behind their legacy, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the aesthetic and sheltered young prince, who has more power and potential than all the previous rulers. Naruto, along with the help of Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi, does everything he can to help the people his parents had loved.

As the ever-growing disparity between the Uchiha and Konoha continues, Naruto meets the Uchiha Prince, Sasuke, in the most unconventional way and yet both feel a strong connection towards the other. A connection that turns into obsession, then into passion and finally into love. The Princes then work to unite their kingdoms and to remain together.

Thrown into a sea of manipulation, politics and old people who just can't stop giving their unwanted opinions, Naruto and Sasuke must strive to make Konoha whole again to ward off any possible threats to their relationship.

Did I mention that Itachi will be playing matchmaker?


	2. Explanations

See, most country's royal families have a special trait or "power" as you might call it. These are something that are specific to them and are because of region the reside in.

The Uzumaki have the ability to control plants. Think of what Hashirama could do, only much more strong. They can grow plants outta nowhere, make them go back inside into the ground as well. They can use the plants in combat, medicine and in general, for gardening.

The Namikaze have the ability to control wind, just like Minato could.

The Uchiha have the ability to control fire (haha that was a given tho). Think of fire benders from the avatar. Its basically what they do. Make fire out of air, use it in combat. Also the uchiha kingdom is hot asf.

The Tsuchigakure people are basically earthbenders, the kirigakure people are water benders, and the kumogakure people can use lightning like they all do. Its not exactly like avatar but there are elements of it present there.


	3. Prologue

_**I'm an avid reader of Marvel fanfictions and, I've been reading a lot of Jotun!Loki fanfictions recently and couldn't help but think, 'hey what if I put Naruto in this scene?' As a result, we now have a cheesy yet interesting Naruto fanfiction where he's a prince. And cherished. And beautiful. So this is inspired by numerous Jotun!Loki fanfictions.**_

 _ **Anyways, I am writing this story for myself. Something to add a little fun to my life. Something that would give me something i have been wanting for a long loooong time. So if you don't like it, don't read. If you flame it, well then you're a really bad person and do not deserve any ice cream for dessert.**_

 _ **Also, this is a yaoi, i.e. a boy x boy story, so again, if you don't like, don't read.**_

 _ **P.s. This is an alternate universe where mpreg is possible and being gay is totally cool with everyone. (A woman can dream D: )**_

A loud wail sounded in the palace, making Tsunade hurry off to her leader's room, breath caught in her throat, for she highly wished that what she was thinking happened, did not. She closed her eyes and willed herself to open the door, only to gasp at the sight.

The young prince, only days old, laid, crying loudly, along with the dead bodies of the King, Minato Namikaze and the Queen, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. The both of them were stabbed in their abdomen but it seemed like they had stopped the intruder, and lost their lives in an attempt to save their son.

Silent tears escaped her eyes but she did not sob, for she needed to stay strong, if only for the young prince, her Leader's only legacy. She carefully walked to the crib of the babe and picked him up, cradling him close to herself. "Shh," she hushed him, "It is going to be okay. I am here, I will protect you." Even as she said that, her tears did not stop. The baby had stopped crying now and looked at Tsunade's teary eyes, so much like his own right now, in concern. He reached out a tiny hand and touched her cheek, blocking the way of the salty mixture.

Tsunade gave out a mixture of a laugh and a sob, hugging the boy closer to herself. Concerned about those around him, just like his parents. In a matter of seconds, two people burst into the room, but froze due to the scene they came upon. The younger one walked to the dead bodies and could not help but cry, as they were the closest he had to parents. The white haired man frowned, moving closer to Tsunade and the baby. There was no doubt about it, this baby was their. He looked exactly like his student.

Tsunade looked at him with a tear stained face and gave him the small bundle in her hands. She moved towards the silver haired boy who was now openly grieving for his pseudo parents and embraced him. "I am aware that it is hard, Kakashi but we have to stay strong. Minato and Kushina would want us to. For the young prince," she whispered in a quiet voice. His gasps turned into almost silent whimpers and he eyed Tsunade who nodded at Jiraiya. The tall man brought the babe forward and handed him to Kakashi.

Said boy's eyes widened upon seeing the teeny figure and he couldn't help but whisper, "Naruto..." That is what his sensei had named this child, now his pseudo brother. He nodded at Tsunade and wiped his tears. For Naruto's sake, he will remain strong. He once again nodded to himself, making the baby squeal in delight and grab Kakashi's mask in an attempt to pull it down. Kakashi let out a huff of laughter, the kid had gotten his mischievousness from Kushina.

The kid absolutely looked like his sensei. A small tuft of blond hair on his head, big ocean blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Just like Minato. But that smile was all Kushina, and the wonder in those eyes too. The baby was adorable, beautiful even. He was going to keep him safe from any harm or injury, along with Tsunade and Jiraiya. He would not let anything hurt his brother, nothing. His sensei's legacy would flourish here in Konoha and that was a guarantee.

 ** _RR 3_**


	4. Chapter 1

The whole Kingdom of Konoha mourned for the loss of their beloved King and Queen. They were the best ones yet, always interacting with the public and trying to resolve every problem they had been informed of. It was only natural that Konoha grieved for them.

However, they was also glad that their King's legacy had not died with him. The small baby, their King's only son, was loved by the public as he was not only a reminder of their great leader, but also the most beautiful babe they had ever laid their eyes upon. He had beautiful blue eyes and luscious blonde hair. The people tried their level best to accommodate the young prince by arranging for the best teachers for him to learn from and forging jewellery for him that only some could imagine to wear, but his guardians, and brother had refused saying that right now, they needed to protect their prince from whatever threat that had ended their previous monarchs.

The people hurriedly agreed and as such did not even slightly objected when the prince was heavily guarded and was to stay inside the palace at all costs.

Senju Tsunade, their founder's granddaughter, and a close friend of the late King became the interim Queen, with Jiraiya as her advisor, until Naruto was of age.

They decided that one of them would be with the young prince at all times because, for one, there was always the threat of someone trying to abduct or kill him. Second, he was a really curious one and was often found trying to roll off the bed or whatever surface he was put on to discover more diverse places. Which was, almost always, the cold hard floor.

That is what he was doing right now, attempting to jump out of his crib and succeeding. At the young age of five months, the prince already had enough energy to keep bouncing for days. Kakashi sighed, picking him up from the floor and putting him back in the plush pillows of his cot.

"Ka!" The baby whined, pouting. His brother was never going to let him go out if it kept going like this! Worst part, his puppy eyes had started to have a lesser effect on him, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Kakashi almost chuckled when he saw Naruto brooding and sulking in his cot; he could see the black cloud on his head too. "Naruto, do not whine. Princes do not do that." Naruto turned to him, eyed him and, as if in a bout of rebelliousness, started kicking and screaming, throwing a tantrum. Kakashi rubbed his aching temples; he could not deny the blond baby the right to cry, he was a child who was allowed to do that. He attempted to pick him up but the Uzumaki-Namikaze kicked him in the face. Woah, his legs were strong!

His cries had attracted the attention of the nearby servants who immediately had gone and alerted Tsunade, who in turn rushed to the room. "Baa," the baby whimpered, when she picked him up. She looked at Kakashi who was pinching his nose bridge. "I was only telling him not to whine. In my defense, he has inherited Kushina's stubbornness and defiance."

"He is but a baby, Kakashi. A curious one at that. Let him out once in a while," she saw the look of argument on his face and put a hand up to stop it. "Not out of the palace. But at least out of here. Locking him up in this room is only going to make him want to go out more." She jingled a nearby bell. Two servants entered the room and were ordered to give the young prince a bath.

The young prince loved baths more than anything and Iruka loved giving it to him because the look of delight on his face was enough to make him coo at him. "Come on, your majesty! Let us go to take a bath!" This made the babe laugh out in happiness and he immediately started talking Iruka's ears off, given that the only words he could say were, "Gyuu! Gaagaa! Blerbaboo!" (The last one he likes to think means 'I really like you!')

 _(Line break)_

"My Queen, if it is said that the intruder was an Uchiha then why are we not marching up to that pompous kingdom and avenging our leader?" The head of the civilian council demanded furiously. The council meeting had started out fine but soon turned aggressive when the topic of the murderer's identity was touched.

Rumour had been going around the public that the intruder was an Uchiha and they were enraged that the Queen was taking no action against them.

"Because it is a rumour, that's why!" Tsunade countered in an angry hiss. "If we go up and act on the rumour, we may very well initiate a war!"

"A war it is, then! To give our leader justice, we will start a war with that traitorous—"

The Queen slammed her fist on the table. "Do not speak of war so carelessly, councilman! I have seen it and so have you. It does not bring anything good, only death and destruction!" She glared at him.

"But the young prince deserves—" another man tried, but shut up when the livid eyes of Tsunade landed on him.

"What he deserves is to have a childhood, which war will not allow him to have. Minato and my ancestors have worked very hard to end the previous wars to save the children of today from the horrors of it. Your hastiness and pressurising had led Sarutobi to war which ended up in the break up of the Uchiha clan into a separate kingdom. Those wars, instigated by you, have robbed me of my childhood but I will not let you do that to another child."

Tsunade calmed down from her bout of anger and continued, in a much more calm voice, "We will silently conduct further investigation and make sure to unveil the real culprit." She turned to Jiraiya and ordered, "Jiraiya, make sure you find out who started the rumour about the intruder's ID. Councilmen and women, make sure the rumour dies down soon. We will keep the prince safe until then. The meeting is adjourned until further notice." She stood up and walked out, her friend hot on her heels.

 _(Line break)_

The one and a half year old Naruto ran in the hallway, only in his underwear, happily giggling. Kakashi was right behind him, a fluffy towel in his hand, attempting to catch the blond and wrap him in it. "Narut— oof!" The blond giggled louder when Kakashi tripped on his feet and fell down.

The young prince slipped into a hallway and ended up in an unfamiliar part of the palace. This one was vacant and had little light coming through the windows. The adrenaline had seeped from his body and he was beginning to panic due to the gloomy atmosphere. "Kashi?" He uttered, his head whipping in every direction to spot his brother.

He heard voices coming down from a little ahead, where there was more light. He followed it and said a little more loudly, "Kashi!" He ended up slipping on his own feet just like his brother, making the approaching figures stop. "Aw, the kid fell down," one of them cooed in an overly fake sweet voice. Now that Naruto looked at them, they were three in number, and barely standing on their own.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Another slurred.

"'Ruto," he said, sniffing slightly. The fall had scrapped his knees and they hurt!

"Naruto? Shit, that's the prince's name!" The black haired man, blurted.

"You mean that boy the whole public is fawning over? Doesn't look all that special to me," the white haired man says while eyeing him. Suddenly, he grabbed Naruto's arm and wrenched it back. Naruto cried out in pain, tears pooling in his cerulean eyes.

"Oi, Mizuki! Be careful, he's just a kid—" the man was back handed by the whitehead, Mizuki, who snarled at him.

"Shut up if you can't enjoy it!" He turned his attention back to Naruto. "Y'know kid, your father was a real asshole," he slapped the blond across his face. "He never did anything to help us! Not even the public's voice, Kushina Uzumaki, did." He slapped him again and the young prince stumbled because of the force put into it. Previously unshed tears were now running down his cheeks and he started wailing, "Baa! Kashi!" Mizuki, however ignored him, even when his accomplices ran away.

"They were both shitheads who ignored us just so they could satiate their own desires. My family died because of your father! Because he couldn't stop the war when he was supposed to!" He kicked Naruto again, who was now rolled into a foetal position, silently whimpering.

"Kashi... Baa... Jii..." He called all those he could think of but his voice was barely above a whisper. The man stood over him as if he was about to stomp on him but he fell into a heap on the floor, a bloody katana poking out of his chest. The blond was immediately engulfed in his brother's protective embrace and only then did Naruto truly cry; in Kashi's safe arms. "Kashi..." Naruto whimpered, his face buried in the crook of the cyclops' neck.

"I'm so sorry," Kashi whispered again and again, walking him back to his room. "I'm so so sorry, Naruto."

 _(Line break)_

"Wow!" The three year old prince exclaimed, caressing the tiny sprouts of plants in their garden. The plant unnoticeably twisted around his fingers gently, as if engaging the boy in a game.

"Naruto, where are your shoes? You will get sick if you walk bare feet on the cold ground. Something may even bite you!" Kakashi reprimanded, looking around for the blond's footwear.

"But the ground feels good!" He giddily answered, while stroking another shoot, this one had a tiny flower on it. "Why are plants green but their flowers coloured?"

Kakashi frowned. Boys who were of Naruto's age were mostly concerned about what they were going to play with rather than the colours of plants. Looks like Kushina left him her love for plants. "It is because of a pigment—er, I mean, it is because there is a thing in the plants which gives it a green colour. The same thing that helps it make it's food."

"Really? What is it called?" The youngling asked, standing up.

"Chlorophyll."

"Chrofil?" The boy tilted his head innocently.

"Chlo," The silver haired man enunciated, which Naruto repeated, "ro, phyll."

"Chloro...phyll!" Naruto said with a bright smile. Though it soon turned into a confused look. "Then why are flowers not green?"

"They are brightly coloured to attract insects," Kakashi said while massaging his temples.

"But why do flowers need to attract insects?" It was going to be a long day, explaining everything to Naruto. "And don't flowers need to make their own food?"

 _(Line break)_

"Come on, Brother, hurry up. If we do not go to the garden, now, then the plants might disappear!" A five year old Naruto kept on tugging at Kakashi's hand to make him go faster but it was in vain. The older boy had a lazy pace and a very good hold on the ground, making it impossible to pull him. Still, for a five year old, Naruto sure had a strong grip.

"They are not going anywhere, Naruto. Tsunade-sama made the gardner plant big trees and plants in the garden. They will only not be there when the season is over." Kakashi drawled lazily, pulling Naruto back to walk at a leisure pace.

"But this is the first time there will be something in the garden besides grass and tiny shoots. I do not want to miss it, much like you did not want to miss your first battle! Come on!" The young prince remained persistent and ended up succeeding in making Kakashi hurry.

The blond ran towards the garden, his steps quickening upon seeing some branches sticking out above the wall. He abruptly came to a stop at the entrance upon seeing a pink tree in all its glory. "Woah!" He exclaimed, awestruck.

Kakashi came in behind him and watched the scene in front of him with fondness. The tree was approximately 30 feet tall. Naruto slowly moved towards it, his right hand outstretched. He touched the bark of the tree, which seemed to soften upon his touch. Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw the Sakura petals become brighter upon the prince's touch, the branches devoid of any petal, too, were now sprouting them.

Naruto didn't seem to notice though as he was lost to the world. For him, the garden only had himself and the pink tree. It was as if the tree was speaking a language only the blond could decipher. "You are so beautiful," he murmured to the tree, which glowed brighter. "Brother, do you know what kind of tree this is?"

"You know the answer, Naruto. Its a Sakura blossom," the cyclops answered eying the boy in front of him very carefully.

"It is. But its kind is called Somei Yoshino. They are white originally, but in this time of the year, they become pink and stay like that for almost a week," The young prince answered, stroking the bark.

Kakashi's eyes were glued to Naruto's form. "And how would you know that, little prince?"

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "I just do. But just look at it, Brother! It is so magnificent!" He exclaimed, petting one of the branches. "And look at that one!" He ran towards a fluffy bush, which had all sorts of colourful flowers on it.

"You are all so alluring. It is like you are calling me," he went up and smelt the flowers, feeling like the energy went inside his system.

"Here are your shoes," Kakashi put them in front of the blond who groaned in response. "You left them behind in your haste. Again."

"Do I really have to?" The prince whined, but wore them nonetheless. Things he did for his brother. Well, at least he will be with his plants without interruptions, now.

 _(Line break)_

"Kushina's bloodline?" Tsunade repeated what Kakashi had said, dumbly. The cyclops sighed and recounted all that he had said in the past fifteen minutes again.

"The people of Uzushiogakure had special traits. Traits that eventually caused their demise at the hands of other kingdoms. The Royal family of the kingdom, the Uzumaki, were most known for them as every single one of them had it in them. One of the strongest came from the line of Ashina Uzumaki, great grandfather of Kushina. The trait was then passed down the line to Kushina's father and later to her," He paused and looked over at Tsunade and Jiraiya who were listening with rapt attention.

"When Uzushiogakure was attacked Kushina had been sent to Konoha for refuge and was immediately taken in by the King at the time, Sarutobi Hiruzen, your sensei. Later, when Minato-sensei took over after Sarutobi-sama had deceased, he announced his marriage to Kushina in public." He finished.

"We know all of that. What is this power you speak of?" Jiraiya muttered, annoyed at Kakashi for wasting his time with that monologue.

"The power to manipulate the growth of plants," Kakashi said with a deadpanned face. "The Uzumaki could make plants grow from a tiny sprout into a tree within seconds. They could even manipulate what they did." He sighed, "Do you truly not remember the days of the second war? Many soldiers of Uzushiogakure who were deployed at the front lines of the field of battle could use it. I remember reading about it in great detail in the books of the Great Library."

"We do remember," Jiraiya grumbled, "but we did not take it as grimly as we should have due to the extinction of its users."

"Aye, Jiraiya speaks the truth. The Uzumaki were gone so why should Konoha have worried about their lineage?" Tsunade asked rhetorically as she deftly examined her nails.

"Nay, my Queen. Not all Uzumakis were lost. Some fled from the destruction, one of them being the person who had previously occupied your station," Kakashi said with his eyes narrowed. "Kushina had many a times used her abilities to help the people of Konoha in times of drought and famine. When the trees did not produce adequately for the population, she simply grew more, or made the previous ones healthier," his companions nodded their head to signify that they were listening.

"She has deceased now, but her ability has been passed down the line to her son, the heir of Konoha, prince Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." He heard the both of them gasp.

"You mean to say that Naruto can also manipulate plants?" Tsunade questioned the one-eyed man. That could certainly bring a lot of advantages to Konoha.

"Aye. It would explain what I had seen yesterday. Minato-sensei was of the opinion that the next generation always surpassed the last, which means the power is much stronger in Naruto than in any other previous Uzumaki," Kakashi stated. Naruto was strong, you could feel the raw power in him coming off in waves. It was not refined but the potential was there. It was time they did something about it.

 _(Line break)_

A man was looking out of the window with a grim expression. He had long raven black hair that was tied at the nape of his neck. A simple thud alerted him to the presence of his best friend and advisor. "What news do you bring, Shisui?" He asked the curly haired man.

The man stood up straight and reported to his king. "The boy has a lot of power, Your Highness. He seems to have inherited his mother's ability and it comes to him as naturally as breathing would. His soul energy is one of the strongest ones that I have felt, my King."

The room was filled with a contemplative silence until the king spoke again, "Keep him under close surveillance and report anything of similar sorts that you see."

The curly haired man nodded but paused, "Itachi, what plans do you have for him?"

The king, Itachi Uchiha smirked. "It will involve a lot of politics but it will ensure our kingdom's safety."

"Are you sure?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes. Now it is time for me to play matchmaker."

 _(Line break)_

"Are we allowed to do this, brother?" A seven-year-old blond boy asked a silver haired man.

"I am allowed to do this, you are not. What are you doing here, Naruto?" Kakashi whisper-yelled at the young prince who squirmed under his brother's glare. Kakashi had been tracking a beast that had been killing people brutally in all of Konoha. He had checked behind him, just in time to see a tiny mop of blond hair following him.

"You were going to hunt down the beast that has been the cause of murder in Konoha so I thought that I should accompany you. After all, what good am I to this kingdom as its heir if I cannot help it in a crisis?" The youngling said, fidgeting with his feet.

"You are seven years old, Naruto! It is not your duty yet to help the populace. It is mine till you are of age!"

"I will not stand idly by while my people live in fear, brother. It is my job to help them and help I will. Now, take me with you," The Uzumaki-Namikaze finished with an angry scowl.

Kakashi rubbed his hand on his face. Kushina's stubbornness and Minato's kindness mixed into one being was not a good thing. "I wish that I do not regret this," he muttered, kneeling down.

Naruto quickly got onto his back and tightened his hold on the cyclops' neck. "You will not, I promise."

 ** _Leave a review! :)_**


	5. Chapter 2

He definitely regretted it. They had ran for about an hour, following all the tracks and clues that they could find. Kakashi was ready to admit though that Naruto was a great help. His intuitive mind allowed him to see much more than Kakashi could. His senses had also greatly increased as he was practically connected to the forest.

And then he felt it. Naruto could feel the beast scurrying around in the forest. The forest that they were standing in the middle of. "I can sense it. It is..." Naruto closed his eyes, squatting down and putting his hands on the ground. "It is making a run for it! Go to Konoha's main entrance and we can intercept it!" He was picked up by Kakashi, who was running as fast as he could towards the gate.

He reached it only to see no sign of the beast. Could Naruto have—

He was whacked with a tail of the creature which sent it flying into the gate, tearing it off of its hinges. He quickly let go of Naruto and ordered, "Run and do not come back here until all is safe! Run, Naruto!" The boy had shaky legs but managed to get away just as the tail crashed into Kakashi again. It was a serpent! A huge one!

Kakashi seemed to be out cold, as he laid there on the ground. Guards from the palace quickly attacked the serpent only to be thrown back by its massive tail too. The serpent looked at blond prince who was the only standing person in the area. It slithered towards him, ready to kill, when a body smashed into its own.

Kakashi fell to his knees while holding his side as his breathing became haggard. The serpent whipped his head in the cyclops' direction and rushed forward to attack him. " _Brother won't be able to survive that!"_ Naruto thought in horror. He dropped to all fours and cried, "Someone save Kakashi, please! Someone save him!"

Trees protruded out of the ground that held the serpent in place. Sharp branches dug into its skin, pinning it to the trees. The speculators' eyes widened in awe. The young prince had stopped the beast!

By now, Tsunade and Jiraiya had reached the scene and their mouths were left ajar at the sight. Naruto looked towards them, with big eyes. Tsunade nodded at a nearby guard who hurriedly decapitated the snake. Naruto burst into tears.

( _Line break)_

"The boy grows stronger everyday, my King. What are we to do now?" Shisui asked the Uchiha monarch who chose to remain silent.

After some time he spoke, "Send them in. We need inside information and a way to sway his thoughts. It is part of the plan after all."

Shisui bowed, "As you wish, my King."

Suddenly, a young boy, nine years of age, burst into the room. "Why does brother Shisui address you like that? I thought you didn't like it."

Itachi picked up his little brother, Sasuke, who looked so much like his mother and himself, and said, "I don't. Shisui just has a knack of annoying me."

"Don't do it, Shisui!" Sasuke said with an irritated expression. "Aniki is already busy with state affairs. Do not stress him out with your pranks."

Shisui had an amused smile marring his face as he said, "But who will I play my pranks on then? I need my fun too, my Prince. Do not be so cruel as to stop me from having that."

Sasuke bit his bottom lip as he thought about it, then he answered, "You can prank me. Just don't tease Aniki. He is trying his best to protect us from Tsuchigakure, Kirigakure and Konoha. We do not want another war like the last one."

Itachi frowned as he put his brother down, "How do you know about the war, Sasuke? You are too young to remember it."

"Yes, but I read about it in a book that my tutor gave me. He said that as a royal family member I have to know this kind of stuff." Sasuke informed.

"Ah, Mister Izumo did now, hmm?" Shisui knew the look on his cousin's face; that tutor was going to be kicked out. "Whatever the case, Sasuke, you are too young for that. With time, perhaps, I can allow you to read about those but right now you have to have fun." Itachi then tapped his little brother's forehead with two fingers.

"Like Brother Shisui does?" The youngest in the room asked with wonder, as he rubbed his forehead where Itachi had flicked it.

Itachi chuckled. "Yes, like Brother Shisui."

"Come on, Sasuke. Let's go for sword practice." Shisui offered making Sasuke squeal in delight and run out to get his equipment.

"Make sure that that tutor is fired," Itachi said, looking at the distant figure of his running brother.

"Yes, my King."

( _Line break)_

Tales of the young prince's power spread like a wildfire. Every citizen of Konoha was astounded by his power and proud that he was the heir to the kingdom. Along with his beauty, his power was another one of the most discussed topic in the Kingdom. As such, it was no surprise that the council heard of it too.

"The prince needs proper training to manifest his abilities. Surely, you know this, my Queen, that if trained to use, how efficient the Uzumaki bloodline can be," One of the councilwoman stated as Tsunade bristled at the implications behind her words.

"I will not allow you to turn Naruto into some sort of weapon for the 'protection' of this village. That was one of the reasons that I did not tell you earlier. Naruto does not need to, nor will he see the frontline of battles." The Senju replied, her angry eyes daring the council to say anything else.

Apparently, the council did not take a hint and continued, "Ah, another subject that must be addressed. Why was the council not informed of His Royal Highness' abilities before?" Danzo asked in his deep monotonous voice.

Tsunade grit her teeth as her voice seemed to fail her because of the pure fury she felt. Jiraiya glanced at his friend and decided to answer for her, "It is common knowledge of what the council and specifically you, Danzo, wants with children of high calibre. You train them to become emotionally inept and mindless weapons in wait of your orders. Just like you did with Kakashi and tried with Uchiha Itachi." The council visibly balked at the suggestions in his statements and at the mention of the Uchiha King.

"And what will you have us do, Sannin? Nothing to train and enhance the young Prince's abilities? To let all that talent and potential rot away?" One of the men in the council sneered at the both of them.

Tsnuade scoffed. "No one implied or suggested that."

Jiraiya nodded, "Aye, we will train him ourselves, in the subject of ruling and diplomacy as well as his abilities. Kakashi will help us."

Danzo scowled at the both of them. "You will end any potential that the boy has!"

Tsunade shook her head, sagely. "Maybe, but at least he will remain a good-hearted boy."

( _Line break)_

Kakashi had been bedridden after the fight, having multiple injuries and bruises. Naruto looked at his pseudo brother and felt the familiar pang of guilt. He could have saved him before. He shouldn't even have gone with him, he is in this mess because of saving Naruto anyways.

He held his hand and looked down as the cyclops slept. He'll do everything he can to enhance his powers and there would never be the need for Kakashi to save him. He'll save Kakashi.

( _Line break)_

"My husband was killed during the civil war. One of my children, an infant, died of hunger and one got lost during migration. I am deeply grieved with the loss," she took a moment to breathe and blink back tears. "I love children and have been looking after different ones since years. I have looked after Nara and Inuzuka children many a times."

Tsunade nodded and looked to Jiraiya asking for his input. And he did. "Oh, but you are such a wonderful lady~ Did you truly never get proposed to by some handsome man~" He winked at the woman and smiled perversely, making her blush a deep shade of red.

Tsunade smacked him on the head and muttered, "Ever the pervert," before saying in a loud and clear voice, "You do know what this job entails, right? There is a constant threat to the prince's life and if a time comes where he does not like you or is displeased, you will be punished for it."

The woman looked thoughtful before nodding. "The High King, Minato, had done so much for Konoha and if paying my debt to him means risking my life or the displeasure of the young prince, then so be it. I will do my best to take care of him." The Queen and her advisor looked skeptical throughout her monologue but approved nonetheless.

"Okay then, Madam. What is your name?" Jiraiya asked as he took a pen to write her details.

"Yamamoto Izumi, my liege."

"Then we hope to see you here tomorrow, along with all your belongings, Miss Yamamoto."

( _Line break)_

Naruto looked at the woman presented before him as his caretaker, dubiously. "I do not get what the use of a caretaker is, Baa-chan. I have you, Ero-sennin, and brother to look after me. Why is there a need for a full time caretaker?" He asked, not even talking to the lady.

"Because, Naruto, Kakashi is bedridden and Jiraiya and I cannot always be there with you as we have to deal with state affairs. You need someone to attend to you and at the same time, someone who can alert us if there is a danger to your life." Tsunade answered, sighing. Dealing with complicated children who were way too suspicious was not in the job description.

"I can very well do that on my own. However, if you insist, I will have her with me, for good company if nothing else." After that, he finally turned to the slightly nervous woman and smiled. "Hello. There is no need to be nervous. Kindly tell me your name so we can be over with the formal introductions."

"Yamamoto Izumi, Your Highness," the brunette said with an amiable smile.

"I hope you have a good sense of humour and ample of knowledge, Izumi, because I have not been in the company of an intellectual since my brother was injured." With that, Naruto started walking away, only to turn back with a confused expression when he did not hear footsteps behind him. "Come now, Izumi, I have much to show you including my garden and other things of utmost importance. Come along." Izumi scurried over to the young prince and together they both walked away.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both exhaled collectively. Well, that went as well as it could. Naruto made the poor woman too nervous but it was a necessary tactic to ensure sincerity in her. They could only hope that all of their suspicions would not be met.

( _Line break)_

He was surrounded by soldiers and his instincts told him that he would not leave unscathed. He swore under his breath as four more soldiers joined the lot; they really were trying to kill him.

The ten-year-old Naruto quickly crouched down and touched the ground as arrows came flying at him, making thick trees emerge and blocking most of the line of fire. A stray arrow pierced his right calf and he screamed in agony. Remembering he had little time, the blond quickly put pressure on the now bleeding wound with one hand and moved his other hand from left to right in a flurried movement, which brought forth long and thin but strong vines from the ground. He twirled his fingers and the plants wrapped themselves around some of the soldiers, making them trip. He then, cursed as the other soldiers were almost done cutting through the trees.

One of his foes crept up behind him where he had left an opening and made Naruto fall back-first on the ground by sweeping his own feet under him. Naruto fell with a thud —yeah, he definitely broke something— and winced as his wounded leg's pain intensified. The soldier lifted his sword and would have severed his head if Naruto had not grown a thick tree bark to stop the blade's path. He slipped from under the soldier and kicked him in the back. The man fell down and hit his head on the bark, efficiently knocking himself out.

However, there were still more coming and with the increasing pain in his calf and swiftly flooding blood, he knew that he had to end this soon. With great strength, he took hold of a shrub on the earth and willed the roots he could feel beneath the surface of the ground to come out. Soon, all the soldiers were trapped in roots, trees or vines. He fell to his knees and sighed in relief, but winced as the pain in his own body registered.

The young prince heard clapping above him and looked up to see Tsunade saying, "Well done. You have improved."

"Were you trying to kill me by sending that many soldiers? I could have died!" Naruto shouted indignantly as soon as he caught his breath, still putting pressure on his lower leg.

Jiraiya chuckled, "But you did not, and you managed to stop them all too. Truly impressive. However, your reaction time is still slow, Naruto. That is what got you wounded today. Verily, your reflexes are above that of an average child your age, hell, even above most adults but if comes a time when you are surrounded by enemy soldiers —which you will be someday, given your status— you will be dead before you can say, 'Damn.'"

"I do not say damn."

"You know what I mean, Naruto, do not pretend otherwise. We need you to be ready in case..." the whitehead did not finish his sentence, as he knew it was sensitive topic.

"In case, I am attacked like my parents were," the blond finished his sentence bitterly.

"Well, yes. We cannot lose you. If a time comes where the council thinks that you have not got a good handle on your power, Danzo will take over your training," Tsunade informed Naruto grimly.

"Ugh, not that war-hawk," the prince muttered with a groan.

"Exactly. Now go to your chambers, get that patched up and rest. When I am done with the state affairs, I will call on you to further your lessons in history and geography. You need to be well versed in both as a prince," the interim queen told him.

"But you promised that you will finally allow me to go outside of the palace," The only remaining Uzumaki stated desperately.

"You will not go today, it seems. Perhaps some other time."

Naruto seethed and hissed out, "No! That is unfair! You always do this, Baa-chan. You tell me to honour my promises but never do so with yours! Yours are just empty words! I want to go outside!"

"Not now! You are injured and not are ready! Kakashi is also not present in the village as he is gone to Suna to handle the Negotiations. I will not allow you to move about without him."

"But I can take care of myself!" The blond growled out which got a furious reply. "Go to your chambers and that is an order!" Tsunade bellowed, making Naruto huff and storm away from her —regardless of his injury— Izumi following closely behind, trying her best to placate the young prince's anger. The queen sighed, making Jiraiya grin.

( _Line break)_

"Why does she not let me go out?" Naruto ranted, "I am ten and I can fight better than most of the soldiers in her army. I even beat them all today. She has not let me go out beyond Sector 2 since three years. Last time I was out was when the serpent had attacked." He winced as Izumi cleaned his wound with something that burned.

"Your majesty, it is not my place to question the actions and words of her Majesty, the Queen," Izumi answered, sighing, as this was a conversation they had had many a times.

"Yes, but do you not think so that it is wrong of her to keep me locked away? To keep me caged when what I need is to go out and experience the world for myself? How will I understand the hardships of my people, and others even, if I do not know them? That will make me a terrible ruler when I am to ascend the throne, one day." Naruto said, livid at Tsunade.

"Perhaps," her vague reply frustrated him even more. She was done wrapping up the wound and was putting the supplies away.

"Perhaps? Izumi, surely this is not good in your opinion."

"No, my liege, but it is not entirely bad either. Your security is at risk and the best way to protect you is to keep you hidden," the ravenhead uttered.

"But I can protect myself. You have seen what I can do! Truly, I can do the same if I am attacked."

"Hm, maybe. I cannot have this conversation with you. I can be accused of treason and manipulation. I will be killed."

"I will not let anyone touch a single strand of hair on your head." Naruto said it in such an as-a-matter-fact tone that it made the caretaker smile genuinely.

"I know. My prince, as you are aware, I used to live in the part of the kingdom that the Uchiha have now. I would very much like to visit it again, because I grew up there, spent my childhood there. It would mean a great deal to me if we can visit the county again." She said, a soft expression marring her face, as she looked down, reminiscing.

Naruto's eyes were wide, "If you are implying what I think you are then you can very well be arrested, you are aware of that, are you not?

"I am, but I agree with you. I do not think that keeping you here is a wise decision. You need to experience for yourself or else you will fail as King." She gave an impish look to him, "And as you said, they cannot touch a single strand of hair on my head if you are with me."

Naruto grinned brightly, "That is a fact!" Though once again, he became serious. "What is your plan, Izumi?"

Her own disposition was serene yet grim. "I know a way out of the palace that is not guarded. We will exit from there and leave the kingdom from the eastern gates. The guards change shifts on that gate at midnight. It takes at least ten minutes for the new ones to arrive. We will have to be exact in our timing because that time is all we have to escape."

Naruto nodded but looked skeptical. "And how do you propose we enter the Uchiha kingdom?"

"I still have friends in the area, My Prince. Not all Uchiha disliked Konoha citizens. I will send a letter to one of them and they will send a carriage, which will take us into the Kingdom, depicting us as merchants." She finished.

"Very well. When will this happen?" The blond prince asked his caretaker.

"It will take at least a week, even with the use of the fastest ravens for the correspondence." She bowed, "I will have to send one immediately to avoid further delays. I shall take my leave, Your Majesty." Then, she walked away, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.

( _Line break)_

 _"MY KING,_

 _I have been informed by a trusted source that Konoha's Prince Naruto and his caretaker are planning to come to the Uchiha Kingdom in a week's time. The source stated that they are not to cause any trouble and therefore, will not carry any kind of weapons. They are not hostile but this is the perfect opportunity to set a trap for them._

 _-UI."_

'Perfect,' Itachi thought. It was the perfect plan; having Konoha's beloved prince would surely grant them a huge leverage. The prince will have but a mere caretaker as a guard so taking him would be easy, after all, it was their territory they were breaching.

"Shisui!" The young King bellowed and soon, the man in question was kneeling in front of him. He ordered, "Prepare your men. I have received the information that Konoha's prince is coming to the Uchiha Kingdom. Set a trap. Make sure he does not escape."

Shisui looked a little hesitant but said, eventually, "As you wish, My King."

Itachi smirked. It was time to show the people of Konoha why the Uchiha and specifically himself were so widely feared.

 ** _R and R._**


End file.
